Songwriting Shortcomings
by PenguinsAreFancy
Summary: Ally has the worst case of writer's block ever, and the deadline is closing in on  her. Bringing in a temporary new songwriter for Austin is her last resort.
1. A Basket

**Ohai! :D I have an idea, and I don't know if I want to carry it out. I'm asking for you guys' opinion on this, because I don't want to write anything that my readers are going to hate. It's just no fun that way, and it'd be pointless. So, I'm thinking of making a sequel to Nothing in Common, but I have more than one way that I'm thinking of possibly going about it. Dramatic; saddish-sweet; or the same basic feel as Nothing in Common? That last one is my least favorite, because there's nothing specific I can think to do with it. Feedback? Anyway, this was meant to be a one-shot to go along with this long-winded author's note. But now that I look at it, I think this would be a good story idea! Yes, a story until I figure out the whole sequel business.^^^ What do you guys think? Anyway, here you go!**

Ally sat at the piano, head in hands, trying to think of a new song. She had three days and NO ideas. She'd been wrecking her brain for 2 hours trying to come up with some new material. Every few minutes she throw her head up, thinking of something, then mumble something under her breath and get back to scratching paper in her book and banking them off the wall, aiming for the trash can but mostly hitting the floor. Austin entered Sonic Boom, carrying a basket.

"Ally! I got you something!"

"A new song?"

"No, but the next best thing!" He set the basket on top of the piano and unwrapped the wrapping. "I call it, the Inspirational Basket of Songwriting Wonder!"

"….Is there a new song in it?"

"No, but there may as well be! It's going to inspire you!"

"How so?"

"I have put together an assortment of all your favorite things." Austin answered. Ally smiled at this kind gesture and peered over the basket to look inside. Austin named each item as he pulled it out and set it on the piano. "I have a jar of pickles, a roast goose, and a documentary about clouds!" Ally's swapped her smile for a disgruntled look?

"Um, Austin?"

"No need to thank me. Anything to help you write my new song."

"Austin, why did you think to get me a roast goose?"

"Well, I couldn't find a live goose, much less a real one, so I figured I'd get the closest thing to it. Now, you can eat this goose in memory of Pickles."

"That's not exactly my idea of a loving memory. And what is this?" Ally picked up the DVD on the table and flipped it over in her hands. "_Cloud: Wild Stallion of the Rockies_?"

"Yes! Now you can watch the clouds when there aren't any in the sky from his movie!"

"Austin, this is a documentary about a wild horse. Look, this is very sweet, but I'm afraid it's not going to help me write you a song. I'm sorry, but I'm a vegetarian….and horses freak me out." Austin slumped his shoulders and exhaled heavily through his mouth, frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Man! Well, you'll never finish my song at this rate."

"I'm doing my best! If you think I'm taking too long, then you write the song."

"You know I can't write!"

"Give it a shot! It's easy once you get started."

"Yeah, once you get started. From the looks of things, that's not so easy."

"I'm just having writer's block!"

"Well, maybe I could ask someone else to write me a song."

"You want to replace me?"

"No no no no no! Just this once! Until you get over your writer's block! No one could replace you, you're my best friend!"

Ally sighed. "I don't know…"

"Ally! Just until you get back on your feet with songwriting! For the sake of my fans."

"Well, I guess it's our only option." Ally didn't know why, but her feelings were a little hurt. She was Austin's songwriter. So why couldn't she song write? A slight frown developed on her face.

"Ally! If you don't like this idea, I won't do it. It was just a suggestion. I thought it would help you."

"No, no, you're right. This is the right way to go for your career. I'll be fine with someone else doing all my work for me! Pshh, this is going to be a great week! I feel so relieved."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, go find someone to right you a song!

**Ok, this is very short because I need to sleep. So, please review and tell me if you like this plot. There will be a twinge of drama. Not like screaming and fighting drama. But a little drama. What's a fanfic without a little drama? Until next time!**


	2. Jealousy

**I have returned! :D Okay, so I've decided I like the sequel idea, but I'm not writing two stories at once. I plan to finish this one and then pick the next one right up. Here's chapter two.**

Ally stared at the piece of paper on the wall before her.

_SONGWRITER NEEDED. CONTACT AUSTIN MOON: 555-9876._

They were everywhere. Austin had been a busy boy. He probably hadn't done it all by himself, but one extra lazy teenage boy named Dez wouldn't have been very significant. This must have been pretty important to Austin.

_Gee, for being to hesitant to find me a temporary replacement, he sure did act quickly._

Ally took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She had never been the jealous type. _Oh, Ally, this is nothing! This is Austin we're talking about here! He'd never replace me. He just… cares about his career. That's all. Now girl up and go to work!_

Ally straightened her bag on her shoulder and walked back to her Dad's music store. Inside she saw her friends, each doing their own thing. Trish was on her laptop, Austin was on the phone, and Dez was doing….. Dez things.

"Really? Mmmhmmm…." Austin said skeptically into the phone and crossing something off of a piece of paper. "Thanks for the call, I'll get back to you on that." Austin hung up the phone and rested his head on his free hand. "Two weeks from never."

"Any luck with the songwriter hunt?" Ally asked, approaching the blonde leaning against the counter.

"Not much. That was a Buddhist priest who wanted to 'teach this generation about enlightenment through my music'."

"Wow…anyone else?"

"Only a bunch of overly-perky fangirls who just want to meet me." He smiled that cocky smile that Ally had once been annoyed by, but had grown to love it as they became closer friends. Ally chuckled. "Right. Ahem.. Dez?"

Dez emerged from behind the display of guitars. "Yeeess?"

"Would you mind telling me why you've rubbed spray cheese all over my father's store?"

"It's not all over! Just on the floor over here. And the violin display. And the window. And me. And in the cash register." Ally's eyes widened when she heard this and she went over to open the register. It popped open at the push of a button and cheese exploded all over her.

"Oohh, sorry about that. That'll come out with some detergent. Or was it dish soap….?"

"Dez! What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm hunting mice."

"Mice?" Ally jumped up onto the counter much too quickly, nearly falling off the other side. She hated mice.

"That's what I said."

"Ewhh! And I'm covered in mouse bait!" Just then Austin came running down the stairs.

"Ally! Great news!"

"Austin? When did you go up there?"

"Nevermind that, I found a songwriter!"

"That's…..great!" Ally couldn't figure out why she felt so bothered by this. This was what they'd agreed to. This was a good idea for the both of them. Maybe she just needed a break to put her mind at ease. But how could she be at ease if she kept feeling distressed at the mention of a new temp? "Who?"

"Her name is Crystal Beech. Catchy, right? Sounds professional! Anyway, she's our age and she showed me one of her songs. It's really good!"

Ally leaned back and threw her arms up, doing her best to be excited. "Awesome! When are you going to meet her?"

"Today! She's on her way right now."

"Perfect." Ally said a bit less enthusiastically this time, and regretting that. Austin's expression softened and he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Austin, don't worry about me! I'm fine. I really do think this is the best thing to do right now."

"Whatever you say, Alls." He then left the store, probably to meet his new temporary songstress. Ally looked down and turned around to see just Dez in the store.

"Where's Trish?"

"She went with Austin. Probably wants to get to know this Crystal chick and put it in the blog." Dez stood up from his corner on the floor and shook cheese from his hair, making an even bigger mess.

Ally close her eyes and pressed her mouth into a thin line, as more cheese splattered her face. "Thank you, Dez."

"You're welcome! I'm looking forward to catching this mouse and analyzing it."

"Lovely." Ally sat up on the counter, playing with a lock of hair. She let out a puff of air through her lips.  
>"Okay, what's wrong?"<p>

"What?"

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. I know people."

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"

"Dez does not think. Dez knows."

"Dez is creeping Ally out."

"Come on, Ally, you're a terrible actress."

Ally sighed. "I…I just feel a little funny about this whole temporary replacement business."

"Ah, you're jealous!"

"What? No, I'm not jealous." Ally said, shaking her head quickly.

"You're totally jealous."

"I am not. I'm just starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Look, Ally, my second cousin twice removed's wife's sister is a therapist, so this is in my blood."

"Dez, you realize you and this woman are not blood related."

"Whatever! The point is, you're jealous of Austin's new songwriter!"

Ally sighed and internally admitted defeat. "Maybe just a little…"

**Okay! I'm sorry I ended at an awkward place but I really needed to finish. Farewell!**


	3. Jamie

**Heyyy, ok so I'm sorry again for ending the last chapter so randomly and then not explaining myself. My dad made me get off the computer because he does not understand that I am never settling down to go to sleep by 11:00. So I had to get up real fast and submit the story. But anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Dez smiled at his accomplishment. He'd always had a sort of way with people, though no one would ever think that. Ally looked at him, frowning.<p>

"Maybe just a little…"

"Maybe a lot!"

Ally sighed frustrated. "But why?"

"Because you like him."

"What? No! That's crazy."

"No, it's not. You like him. You just don't know it yet."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you like someone and not know it yet?"

"You're just denying it."

"Look, Dr. Phil, I do not like Austin, nor am I extremely jealous of Kathryn Beech."

"It's Crystal."

"Whatever! I don't care! Know why? Cause I'm not jealous. So….. ha!" Ally jumped off the counter and marched up to the practice room. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to try writing a song again. It's been a whole 32 hours."

Dez stood there with his arms crossed, still smiling. "She's so jealous."

* * *

><p>Austin walked up to the restaurant where he was meeting Crystal. He stopped outside to tie his shoe, when he was knocked over by Trish, who had been looking at her cell phone and didn't see him.<p>

"Trish? What are you doing here?"

"Austin! What a coincidence! I certainly didn't follow you here." Trish said with a smile. Austin rolled his eyes and walked into the restaurant without another word. Among the crowed he saw a tall blonde girl with green eyes and curly hair*, waving him towards her. He walked up to her and extended his hand. "Crystal?"

"Austin! Right on time!"

"This is Trish, my manager." Trish smiled and stuck out her hand. Crystal's expression became a bit less cheerful.

"Oh… I didn't realize there would be three of us.." She slowly took Trish's hand and shook it. Trish's friendly smile faded into a slightly embarrassed frown. Austin furrowed his brows together, confused, but quickly shook it off. Then a short hostess appeared. She had bright red hair and a nametag that read "Alex".

"Table for two?"

"THREE." Trish piped up from behind Austin. "I'm not that short!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Follow me." She led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Crystal slid into the booth beside Austin, and Trish was more than happy to have the booth to herself. They order their drinks and looked at the menus.

"Soooo, Austin.. how long have you been interested in music?" Crystal asked, leaning her head on her hand and smiling.

"Ever since I can remember."

"Me too! I wrote my first song when I was nine and I've played the piano since I was five."

"Cool." Austin said, less than enthusiastically and wanting to cut to the chase. "So, what kind of music do you usually write?"

"Anything! What kind of music do you want me to write?"

"Well, I like my music to be fun and upbeat."

"I love that kind of music!"

"Great. You'll be writing a lot of it until my songwriter gets back on her feet."

"…Your songwriter?"

"Yes, you are aware this is only temporary?"

Crystal's perky smile faded into a blank face. "Um.. yes. Of course I did. So tell me about your songwriter….."

"Ready to order?" Alex interrupted with a polite smile.

"Not quite." Crystal smiled, wide-eyed at the waitress.

"..Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes then."

"Aaaanyways, you were saying?"

"Well, her name's Ally Dawson, and she's written all my songs. She's also like, my best friend."

"How long have you worked together?"

"Gee, I don't know. Almost a year."

"Has she ever had writer's block like this?"

"Nope. Never like this. She'll get it together soon though. You'll probably only have to work for a couple of weeks."

"Oh… she must be a good writer."

"She is! Have you heard my music? She loves music just as much as I do."

"Are you guys ready now?"

"Yes!" Trish said before Crystal could turn her away again. She was starving. They ordered their food and talked some more until it came out. Then they ate it and got up to leave.

"So, Austin , when should we get together again?"

"Well, we put a new video on the website every Friday, so any time before then. I would come by a day or two before just in case there's anything we need to change. Just keep writing stuff like the song you showed me!" Austin smiled and waved goodbye, and Crystal returned the gesture.

Crystal went outside and got in her car, pulling out her cell phone. It rang four times before the person answered.

_Hello?_

Jamie! How's it going?

_Well, right now I'm pretty stressed out…_

No, I mean, are you finished?

_Umm, not quite._

Why not?

_I'm sorry, Crys, I have a lot on my plate!_

Well, clear off your plate! I'd really like you to be finished by tomorrow.

_I don't know about that._

Then you can forget my side of the deal.

_No! Please, just give me a couple more days! I'll have it on time, I promise!_

Tomorrow. 6 o'clock.

_But-_

Crystal rolled her eyes, hung up the phone, and drove off.

**Haha! A bit of mystery! Who do you guys think Jamie is? Isn't it a shame that I can only add two categories? I'd like to add at least three. :( Oh well. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following, or whatever! Bye bye!**

**Asterisks.**

**-* I like to imagine Crystal like this, except with bigger eyes and slightly curlier hair. Just type www . google in front of the link. It won't save it :P**

**.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1440&bih=809&tbm=isch&tbnid=ol9-PsnZsGek3M:&imgrefurl=.com/wallpaper/876684/&docid=qbwi9apjkjCyGM&imgurl=.&w=450&h=302&ei=fT4PT4CHIuLr0gHL1Z3_Ag&zoom=1**


	4. EVIL

**I'm writing at a somewhat reasonable time tonight! Kind of like I was last night when I was interrupted by my dad….. anyway I have the basic plot of the story pretty much planned out. Now, I just have to remember it all. Anyway, here's chapter 4! I hope FF stops glitching. Chapter 3 doesn't show up in the drop down box, but it comes up when I hit "next." Weird right? Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

><p>Ally emerged from the practice room with her book. Dez was still creeping around in the same little corner of the room. Ally looked around and saw him crouched down in front of what he believed to be the source of the mice.<p>

"Dez, they're not going to come out it you hover over there like that. Why not just set traps like a normal mouse hunter/ analyst? Are there normal mouse hunter/analysts?"

"Of course. I'm subscribed to their newsletter."

"I wonder when Austin and Trish are coming back. They've been gone all day."

"Ally, it's only been a couple of hours."

"Has it really?" She looked at her watch. "Wow! I guess I was so wrapped up in trying to write music I lost track of time."

"Yep. Time really drags by when you're jealous."

"I'm not! Wait, have you been staring into that mouse hole for two hours?"

"Of course not! I've been exchanging this disgusting, stinky cheese for fresh, savory-smelling cheese." He leaned in to sniff the wall.

"Well, that seems reasonable enough." Ally's sarcastic smile faded into an empty stare.

"It would seem your jealousy has grown into a pouty sadness."

"I am not jealous! Nor am I pouty or sad."

"Stop denying it! The more you deny it, the more I know it."

"There is no therapy coursing through your veins!"

"Whatever." He draped his arm over her petite shoulders.* "Besides, I kind of know how you feel. In a way. I haven't talked to Austin once since this whole songwriter thing started."

"If you're jealous, why do you keep getting on me about it?"

"I'm not jealous. Just forgotten. Left here alone to frolic in my own little kingdom of spray cheese and mouse droppings." Ally pulled away quickly, suddenly remembering the details of Dez's activities for today and wrinkling her face up into a horrified and disgusted look. He threw his hands up in question of her actions.

"Uckhh!" Ally shuddered, wiping herself off. "Well, um, I'm sorry to hear that."

"We're back!" Austin announced as he entered the store.

"Guess who just met some whack-a-doo who writes decent music." Trish followed.

"Trish, why do you keep saying that? She was totally nice! Maybe a little perky and talkative….."

"I saw evil in her eyes, Austin! EVIL." Trish clawed some imaginary thing with her arms to demonstrate the alleged evil of Crystal Beech. Austin scoffed at this ridiculous remark and approached his friends.

"Hey, guys! How'd it go?"

"I'd say it went pretty well. Trish would say otherwise."

"EVIL!" Trish remarked and did the same scratching motion.

"How do get evil from big green eyes and a gigantic smile that never goes away?"

"I just got bad vibes. No one is THAT happy. Unless they're creepy stalkers, or Ally when she's attempting to flirt." Ally opened her mouth into an insulted face, while the rest of the group laughed.

"Hey!" Ally said, raising her voice just a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure everyone likes throwing garbage away just as much as you do."

Ally narrowed her eyes at her spunky friend. "Anyway, I still think something was up with that chick."

"I'm sure she felt the same way." Dez piped in, prompting Trish to send him a deadly glare.

"Trish, you are crazy." Austin replied to Trish's remark.

"You'll see. When that crazy bimbo climbs into your window at night and eats your loved ones." Austin furrowed his brow and chuckled at this remark.

"Whatever. I'm going home. See ya."

Everyone returned this goodbye and went about their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending to this chapter, I know, but ya know how I said I was writing at a reasonable time? Yeah, well, now it's not so reasonable anymore. I didn't know what to write so I pulled up a website of stupid comic strips to look at in between lines. This was probably a crappy chapter in general. Sorry. :P <strong>

**Asterisks**

**-* This is a friendly gesture, like when Austin was leading Ally over to the Florida Fright Fest poster in Zaliens and Cloudwatchers. I'm not shipping Ally/Dez.**

**Goodnight, readers!**


	5. Ally's Book

**Guys! It's Friday the 13th! Actually, contrary to superstitious people's expectations, today has been AWESOME. (knock on wood). Yesterday and today I've had exams, so we got out early since I go to a private school. You wouldn't believe how easy my exams were! I flew though them! Well, there's that little tidbit of information in today's A/N that you don't care about. Moving on the chapter 5.**

…_Hullo?_

Good morning, Jamie!

_Wha- Crys? Why on earth are you calling me at 8 o'clock in the morning?_

You have to get up early to be successful. The early bird gets the worm!

_But the second mouse gets the cheese._

Jamie! Wake up. I assume you have a bit of work to do.

_Ughh…_

How far have you come?

_Uhh…. I kind of haven't started…_

Jamie! How irresponsible! How are you going to make it in college? Perhaps I shouldn't waste my money.

_No, no, I'll get it to you by 6! I promise! I'll just… cancel my date tonight.._

A date? Oooh, I didn't know you had it in you. Who with?

_Well-_

Wait, you planned a date for tonight? Why? You've known about this for days, which is all the more reason for me to be furious right now. But I'm holding my tongue because that's just the kind of person I am. Now I suggest you drag yourself out of bed and start working, sister.

_Ok, I'm sor-_

*click*

Crystal put away her cell phone and entered the bathroom. She put her hair into a French braid, plastered on a perky grin, and headed for Sonic Boom. Upon entering the store, she saw a tall redhead talking to a little bald man.

"Clean this up right now!"

"But I haven't caught her yet!"

"Her?"

"Yes. I am a mouse specialist, I know these things."

"Ok, Mr. Specialist, why was it necessary to deface my store and stink up the whole place? The smell is driving away my customers!" He motioned to a group of disgusted people, exiting the building in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, if you like mice in your store, then I'll leave it alone!" The tall ginger threw his hands up in defense.

"Ugh.. where are my pills?" The little man stormed off, clutching his head with his hand. The boy walked over to the corner of the store and started mopping up….cheese?

"Umm, excuse me? Is Ally Dawson here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. I wouldn't bother her thou-"

"Thanks!" she said excitedly as she walked off to the practice room.

"Umm, that room's kind of private, but you can wait down here if you want!" She ignored him and opened the door. A petite brunette sat at the piano, throwing a paper ball somewhere across the floor and banging her head with her fist. The sound of the door obviously startled her and she sprang up and turned around, clutching the piano bench with her eyes wide like a scared squirrel.

"Hi! Are you Ally Dawson?"

"Umm, yes, I am, and in case you didn't see the sign this room is off limits to customers, so if you could just-"

"I'm Crystal, Austin's new songwriter!"

Ally stood up, putting on a smile and extending her hand. "Oh..it's nice to meet you, but Austin's not here right now."

"I came to see you, silly! I wanted to get to know you! I thought it'd help me get a better feel for Austin's style."

"Oh, ummmm, okay, well, Austin really like his music to be happy…like a splash of sunshine, as he would put it."

"Ohh, I see! Well, I was having a little trouble finishing my song. I'm almost done! There's just something missing."

"Umm, well, I could help you if you show it to me."

"Oh, ummmm, I, uh, don't have it with me.."

"Oh, well, you could just sing a few bars."

"Ohhh, ok! N-no problem!" she stuttered, reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. Finally, a day would come when that fake call app she'd installed would come in handy. She could make her cell phone ring at the flick of a wrist. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I have to take this!" Ally smiled and nodded, turning back to her piano. "Ohhhh, I understand! I'll be right over!" She "hung up" the phone and replaced it in her pocket. "Ok, I'm really sorry, but I gotta run! Family crisis. It was nice meeting you! I'll see you later when I drop the song off!" Before Ally could say another word, the strawberry blonde was out the door. Not five minutes later, Austin Moon entered Sonic Boom, talking into his phone.

"Sounds good! I'll see you then." He hung up the phone and approached his friend, still scrubbing the wall. "Ummm, whatcha doin'?"

"Scrubbing the stupid wall."

"Well, I see that."

"I was trying to perform a random act of kindness, but NOOO, Lord forbid I smear a few dozen cans of cheese in one little corner and someone get's upset. I'm never being spontaneously nice again."

"I'm…sorry.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Crystal. She wanted to meet up later to show me her song."

Dez nodded, and turned back to his work.

"Have you seen Ally?"

"She's been upstairs all day. She hasn't come out once."

"Okay, thanks." Austin headed up the stairs, opened the door and stepped into the biggest mess he'd ever seen. Chairs and a couch overturned on the floor, papers and Austin Moon merchandise strewn out all over everywhere. The foam sprayer had gotten tripped by a picture frame and had squirted shaving cream everywhere. The piano bench lay on its side, open, all its contents poured out into a pile. In the middle of all the chaos, a hectic Ally crawled around on her hands and knees, breathing heavily and throwing everything she crossed paths with into the air and inspecting the floor beneath them thoroughly.

"Ally! What in the world happened?"

"I can't find my book!"

**Ah, what have we here? A bit of a cliffhanger? I'll update again tonight, it's Friday!:D Did you guys know there really is an app to make a fake call at the flick of a wrist in the Android market? Another useless bit of information, brought to you by PENGUINSAREFANCY. Har. Anyway, I've got a pretty clear vision of this story, so I'll definitely update tonight. Until then! Baii!**


	6. Fighting and Phonies

**Heyyyy, okay so I have to figure out how to work this story around to the key points I made up in my head. I think this will be somewhat easy to write from this point. Maybe. I hope. Ally may be a little OOC in this chapter. Let's just pretend we've unveiled a whole new side of her.:3 Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

"I can't find my book! The very thing that holds my soul within its leather binding!"

"Ally, you're over-exaggerating."

"No, I'm not! There are some bad people out there, Austin! I write EVERYTHING in there. They could use that stuff to your disadvantage as well as mine!"

"Just calm down! This has happened before; we'll find it!"

"Austin, you don't understand. I have literally searched every square inch of this practice room on my hands and knees. I'm 100% positive I brought it up here with me." Ally said between breaths.

"Ok, ok, just calm down. Let's retrace your steps."

"Okay. I came to the store early to try to write again, and Dez was here too because my dad made him come scrape the dry cheese off the walls. I'd been up here for about 30 minutes when Kirstie showed up-"

"Kirstie?"

"Your songwriter."

"Crystal."

"Whatever. Anyway, I had it up to that point, and I stood up to greet her and when I stood up I took my book with me but I decided it would be best if I had both of my hands free because I thought we were going to work on her song but she got a phone call and we didn't get to work on it and so-"

"Slow down!"

Ally's eyes widened and she scowled off at nothing at her sudden realization.

"Oh my quack. She took it."

"What? Who took it?"

"Crystal! Crystal took my book! That perky blonde bimbo stole my songbook! I bet she's jealous of my artistic abilities. Joke's on her, I don't have any good material for you in my book. Unless she's going to go into a music career herself. Oh-ho, no! Not with my songs! I will not have her using my songs in vain like that! She'll ruin it! Her squeaky voice doesn't match her giant chubby man-hands!"

"ALLY." Austin grabbed his friend by the shoulders and forced her out of her rant. "I've never seen you this….mean."

"Mean? This is far from mean, Austin Moon. I don't play around when it comes to my book."

"She did not take your book!"

"How do you know? You haven't been here! I had my book with me until she came in here, and I was stupid enough to make this giant mess without realizing the obvious truth!" Hot tears of anger welled up in Ally's eyes now.

"Ok, ok, Ally, breath in, breath out…" Ally did as she was told, and it barely helped to calm her nerves. Everything was in that book, everything she'd ever experienced, felt, or done. All her secrets that she dare not tell anyone, not Austin, not Trish, not nobody. Exposed. She stormed out of the practice room, set on finding the alleged book-thief.

"Ally, you're being ridiculous!"

"You just don't understand. You'd think after eight months of being reminded about the sanctity of my book, you'd at least have a decent grasp on the fact that my book is the sole most valuable thing to me in my possession. If it falls into the wrong hands, I am over."

"Well, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Crystal's the nicest person I've ever met, and if you rush in screaming accusations, you'll totally hurt her feelings. And she can't write happy music when her feelings are hurt! There is always the chance that somehow, there is a possibility that you're wrong for once."

"There you go, making everything about you again. And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're always correcting everybody! 'No eating in the store! Don't make ice cream sundaes on your pants! Stop throwing salami at the window!'" he mocked.

"Don't turn this around on me! I'm just trying to keep this place up and running. No one wants greasy windows. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of searching to do." Ally's voice broke on the last sentence. She stormed out of Sonic Boom, tears flowing down her cheeks.

It was then that Austin noticed Dez, standing in the corner, watching intently.

"Whewwww, awkwaardddd.." Austin rolled his eyes and left the store himself.

Crystal was sitting in the food court, dialing a number into her cell phone.

_H-hello?_

"Are you finished with the stupid song yet?"

_A-a-almost…_

"Well, hurry up! I'm coming over there in 2 hours and it'd better be spit and polish or you can forget that-"

"Hey!"

"Can't you see I'm busy? Oh, Ally! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Give. Me. My. Book."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb, just fork it over and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"I.. don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that! You stole my book when you came in my practice room today! Now, please give it back." Ally enunciated each letter.

"Are you trying to trick me? I'm not that gullible, silly! Are you hungry? I'm starving. Let's get some food." She turned to walk away, but Ally pulled her back.

"Look, blondie, I am in no mood to deal with this right now, so hand over my songbook and I'll be on my way."

Crystal saw that she couldn't pull the wool over Ally's eyes, and swapped her overly happy smile for a vicious smirk. "Make me."

"You…you better…or..I'll…. throw your…shake away!" Ally grabbed the half-finished milkshake from the table and tossed it into the nearest garbage can.

"Yeaahhh, that wasn't mine. But I can see how tempting that was for you, because according to page 54, you love throwing trash away! At least that's what you told Dallas…" Ally pivoted to see a very angry man glaring at her. The previous owner of a half-full milkshake.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Ally apologized as the man walked away.

"And one more thing. You tell anybody about what went down here today and I will put each and every page of your precious book on my website. Everyone reads it. It's trending!" Crystal flashed Ally a sarcastically perky grin and strutted away.

**Drama, drama, drama! Awful, to be a part of, but so much fun to write/read about! Since it's Friday, I will be up for a while, so there is a slim chance that I will add another chapter tonight. I doubt it though, only if I can't get to sleep. Peace out!**


	7. Dez

**I waited far too long to update this today. But I am. Just to let you now, this chapter will add a bit to the drama and thicken the plot. Of course, it will all work out in the end, don't worry. This probably won't be my best work, since I didn't really no how to work around to this chapter's main point:P Anyway, chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Ally stormed into her house, wiping her eyes dry so no one would ask questions. She didn't know what to do, and she had no one to turn to. She couldn't tell anyone about Crystal, it'd ruin her. And Austin didn't know it, but he'd completely shot her down. She couldn't talk to anyone about that either, because knowing Trish, she'd concoct a crazy plan and make things worse. Even if she was her best friend, she could not keep secrets. And she couldn't talk about Austin with Dez! Even if he had of sort of figured her out. But she wasn't going to admit it! And besides, that'd be weird. Eventually in the midst of all her thoughts, she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at Sonic Boom, Ally put on the best smile she could to greet customers and trudged through the day. When her shift was over, Trish entered, announcing her newest employment.<p>

"Guess who got a job at Crafty's Art Store!" Ally looked up at her from the place she'd been staring at on the counter and smiled again.

"Congratulations. That's….4 jobs this week? Must be a new record." Trish noticed the glumness behind her best friend's façade.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"What? Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Just…bored." Trish narrowed her eyes, not quite buying Ally's story, but before she could say anything else, her watch beeped.

"Oh, my break is over. I've been keeping track of when to go to work now! My parents will blow a fuse if I lose another job. Later, Alls." Ally waved and turned back to staring at…whatever she could find to stare at. Then Dez entered.

"Ally, have you seen Austin?"

"No."

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"Nope. And I don't care. He's probably with Caitlyn or whatever her name is."

"Crystal."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Gee, who crapped in your cornflakes?"

"Ugh. Austin!"

"I saw you going at it yesterday; what was that about?"

"He's so selfish! And he never listens to me. I've been telling him since last summer that my book is not to be touched and he doesn't even care that it's been taken by that-" Ally stopped and put a hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said too much.

"That…?"

"Duh.. I don't know! It's a mystery!" She shook her head dramatically, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah…well, what happened?"

Ally sighed heavily. "Well, um, someone stole my book, and Austin refuses to believe that it's been taken. He thinks I'm just being a know-it-all!"

"Why won't he believe it?"

"I…..don't….know…."

Dez narrowed his eyes, noting that Ally was acting a bit strange, but dropped it, seeing she was in no mood to face accusations. "Well, I was supposed to hang out with Austin today, but he probably doesn't remember and I don't want to bother him."

"See? He's so selfish! He only thinks of himself."

"Well, a lot's been going on the past few days."

"But it's all he thinks about! I just feel like he doesn't care anymore. Maybe all this stuff has finally gotten to his head."

"Austin's not that kind of guy. I think something's up."

"Whatever.. well, I guess I'll go home then. I'm not needed here anymore.." Ally turned to collect her things and go.

"Well….. I already have an extra ticket to this thing me and Austin were gonna do, but he apparently isn't going to partake, so you can come if you want, though I don't think this type of thing is quite up your alley."

"….What is it?"

"It's the Zaliens convention! They have it every year and it's finally come to Miami!"

"Didn't that just happen a few months ago?"

"No, that was the Fright Fest. This whole event is centered around the Zaliens movies. Only we can't dress up this year because I ran out of body dye."

"Well…I don't have anything better to do, I guess. What does one do at a Zaliens convention?" Dez explained the event to Ally as they exited the store.

"Well, that sounds fun, if you're in to all that stuff."

"You'd understand it better if you didn't sleep through the movies!"

* * *

><p>Austin sat alone at his house, watching reruns of old sitcoms. He pressed the info button on his remote to see the information for the episode, and noticed the date on the side. It seemed familiar.<em> Aw, crap, I forgot about Dez! I feel like a total douche! <em>He sprung up from his place on the couch to grab his cell phone and call his best friend, but got no answer. _He must be mad! And I don't know where he'd be, since the event is over now. Now, not only did I blow off my friend, but I missed a once in a life time chance!_ Austin groaned into a pillow at his forgetfulness. _Those tickets were expensive too! We've saved up for months! Now they've been wasted!_

"Aghh!" He exclaimed aloud this time, kicking himself for being so careless. Then it hit him, where Dez always went when he didn't have anywhere else to be. He never went home, because home is boring, and Dez hates boring. He grabbed his jacket and his cell phone and left his house.

* * *

><p>"The grocery store?"<p>

"Yep. I always come here when I'm bored."

"May I ask why?"

"I like to troll the commoners as they shop."

"How do you do that?"

"Usually either scare them or act like a dementia patient. It's fun!"

This befuddled Ally, nonetheless, as she didn't find anything remotely funny about scaring people or pretending to be mentally ill. But then again, she didn't expect to actually enjoy that horror movie convention, and well, you learn something new every day. Just then, Austin, who had guessed correctly of Dez's whereabouts, entered the store.

"Dez!" Dez spun around at the mention of his name, and smiled at his blonde counterpart.

"Austin! Where have you been?"

"At home.. I'm really sorry I forgot about the Zaliens thing, it just kind of slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it."

"I feel so stupid that we had to waste all that money and effort, and not to mention completely standing up my best friend."

"It's ok. Ally came with me."

"..Ally?"

"Yeah, she- hey where'd she go?"

"You brought Ally?"

"I did."

"But she hates horror movies."

"Well, she doesn't anymore."

"How could you take Ally? You knew I was mad at her!"

"Those two sentences have nothing to do with each other. I don't know both sides of the story, so I'm not getting involved."

"Sorry, I was- oh, hi Austin." Ally said as she approached, less than enthusiastically. Austin returned her glance but didn't say anything. He looked back at Dez and turned to exit the building.

Dez shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you the best place to do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I may have made Dez a little too "smart". Maybe smart's not the right term, but you know what I mean. I just kind of get that from him, like the kind of person who's a little crazy and socially awkward but gives great advice and isn't actually stupid like everyone thinks. Kind of like Albert Einstein, minus the stupid part. Anyway, just to clarify, Dez isn't mad, just "disappointed" I suppose, if you want to label it. Like your parents always told you when you lied to them when you were little. Anyways, good morrow, readers!<strong>


	8. Beautiful Freaks

**Helloha! I would like to apologize first and foremost for skipping my updates the past couple of days. I've been at a friend's house. Anyway, my day was ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE. This has to take the cake for the worst day of my school year so far. But, even though I'd love to gripe and complain to you about it, I understand that this is Fanfiction, not a diary, and I don't want to bore you with the reason for my currently very grumpy mood. Even though I'd really like to. But I'm not. I'm rambling now. Here's chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Ally had never been this confused. She'd never have imagined that Dez would end up being a better friend to her than Austin. She and Dez had never been really close, but now it felt like she could tell him anything. Every girl has that one guy friend that she can tell anything to; she'd thought that guy was Austin. The tension was unbearable in Sonic Boom that evening as the group sat in wait of the tall, blonde book thief. Austin was really the only one who had to be there, but the gang felt that as Austin's "team" so to speak, they should be there, and that included Ally. She could think of a million places she'd rather be. She and Austin stood on opposite sides of the room, occasionally glancing sideways at the other and quickly turning their attention away. The twenty minutes they waited together felt like 20 hours. It was silent, aside from Dez and Trish's occasional snide remarks. Finally the awkwardness was broken by two girls entering the store. One was Crystal, bouncing into Sonic Boom on her usual perky high. The other was a shorter girl with jet black hair thrown up into a messy ponytail, black rectangular shaped glasses, and shimmering blue eyes. She stumbled in behind the first girl, carrying an overstuffed messenger bag and tripping over her own feet. She fell forward, knocking her blonde counterpart into a shocked Austin.<p>

"Oh- sorry!"

Crystal backed away from the singer and smiled. "No problem."

"Uhh, hey, Crystal! Who's this?" Austin asked his new songwriter, referring to the clumsy girl following her around.

"This is Jamie. She's my assistant."

Jamie rolled her eyes at the word. _Assistant. _Crystal made it sound so demeaning.

"Problem, Jamie?" Crystal turned to her partner and widened her eyes.

"Not at all." Jamie smiled back as cheerfully as she could, with just a hint of sarcasm. Crystal narrowed her eyes and turned back to the confused group of teens before her.

Austin broke the silence. "So, let's hear it."

"Ah, yes! Jamie?" Jamie fumbled through her bag, setting it on the counter as she searched through a bounty of papers crammed into the space inside. Upon locating the requested document, she brought it over to Crystal who motioned to the piano.

"Oh, you- you want ME to play it? Oh no, no, I couldn't."

Crystal smiled once more. "Jamie, could I talk to you over here for a second?" Confused, Jamie followed her over away from the others. "You have to play it!"

"B-but why?"

"I don't know how!"

"You don't know how? Then why did you sign up for this?"

"Because! How many times do you get the chance to work with AUSTIN MOON? Look at the boy! He's beautiful!"

"You're insane!"

"You might want to think twice before you talk to someone who's doing you such a big favor like that."

"I-i- I'm sorry…" Jamie muttered before turning back to the large black instrument. She sat down nervously and aligned her fingers along the black and white keys. She took some deep breathes and tried to find her voice.

"Um, Jamie? You ok?" A petite brunette asked. "I'm Ally." She smiled and extended her hand. Jamie shook it.

"I'm..fine, thanks." Ally bent over to take a closer look at the manuscript.

"I could play this of you want me to."

"Really?"

"Sure! Here, move over." Ally sat took Jamie's place at the bench and studied the notes. She aligned her fingers on the keys as Jamie had and pressed them gently in the order on the paper. She didn't have much of a problem singing and playing in front of one or two people. This was five people, but she sang and played in front of her friends all the time.

_All you beautiful freaks_

_just grab somebody and light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah_

_If you're a beautiful freak_

_no sleep, light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah_

Oh ohh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh ohhh

_Oh ohh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Downtown, spin it around<em>

_Speakers about to blow out_

_cant keep my feet on the ground_

_(feet on the ground) Yeahh  
>And it's you next to me<em>

_Li-li-livin super fast_

_bl-bl-blowin daddy's cash_

_call the cops close the streets_

_Cause this place's about to burn down  
>All you beautiful freaks<em>

_Just grab somebody and light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah_

_If you're a beautiful freak_

_no sleep, light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh<em>

_ohh oh oh oh ohhh_

Jet set, going hardcore

_crash in through back door_

_Rich girl gimme some more  
>Yeah and it's you next to me<em>

_Li-li-livin super fast_

_bl-bl-blowin daddy's cash_

_call the cops close the streets_

_Cause this place's about to burn down  
>All you beautiful freaks<em>

_Just grab somebody and light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah_

_If you're a beautiful freak_

_no sleep, light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh ohhh<br>Oh ohh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh ohhh_

So get in where you fit in

_Ima keep on grinning_

_Like a politician up on the stage_

_Elixir in the mixer_

_it's a temporary fixture_

_when you're livin in this crazy parade  
>All you beautiful freaks<em>

_Just grab somebody and light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah_

_If you're a beautiful freak_

_no sleep, light the place up_

_light the place up, yeah  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh<em>

_ohh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh (B-b-b-beautiful freaks)<em>

_ohh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh (B-b-b-beautiful freaks)<em>

_ohh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Oh ohh oh oh oh (B-b-b-beautiful freaks)<em>

_ohh oh oh oh ohhh  
>B-b-b-beautiful freaks<em>

Jamie smiled and clasped her hands together at the sound of her song being performed so beautifully. Crystal noticed her ecstasy and nudged her on the upper arm with her elbow. This knocked her back into reality and she relaxed her muscles. Crystal took over for her excited look and ran over to give Ally the tightest, most obnoxiously affection hug she'd ever experienced. As she squeezed the very breath out of the girl she whispered, "Don't worry. Your book is safe and sound in my sock drawer." Ally squished her mouth into a fine line and fidgeted to escape the tall girl's death grip. Crystal released her and ran over to Austin to ask for his opinion on "her" song. Jamie stood off to the side, holding one arm with her other and staring at her feet as she slid them across the tiles. Ally looked into her eyes and saw something she recognized. Something she'd felt before. She approached the shy brunette and looked her dead in the eyes, arms crossed and chin out. "You wrote this, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand, done! Oooh, a twist? I'm sorry I kind of left you guys hanging last time. Some is Beautiful Freaks by Hot Chelle Rae, which I do not own. Even if I didn change the lyrics to make them more appropriate. K rating and all…anyway bye!<strong>


	9. Secrets

**Okay, I'm going to try to write this fast. Chapter 9:D**

* * *

><p>"You wrote this didn't you?"<p>

"Duh, umm, wrote...what?" replied the short girl, trying her best to look oblivious. She'd never been good under pressure. Ally sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Crystal was too busy giggling like a hyena and scaring her friends to notice anything, so she pulled Jamie into the storage closet.

"Jamie, I know you wrote that song. I can tell. We have songwriter's telepathy." Finally, Jamie broke.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! It's just, my parents don't have very much money and Crystal's filthy rich so she told me to write her music and she'd pay for my college! I know it's wrong and I should never have agreed to it, but what was I supposed to do? My future was at stake! I totally regret it now, but there's nothing I can do about it and I'm so sorry!" Ally was shocked, nonetheless. That was the last thing she'd expected. Well, now she felt kind of bad.

"No, no, it'll be okay!" Ally tried to comfort the distraught girl. "I won't tell anybody."

"You won't?"

"No. But you have to promise you'll help me do something about this."

"But what about school? I need money to pay for college; what am I going to do if we catch Crystal?"

"Don't worry about that. It'll all work out in the end. Don't you want to do the right thing?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Come on! We can do this if we work together!" Ally smiled warmly at Jamie, who nodded her head and smiled in return.

"JAMIE?" They heard through the door. Crystal was calling her clumsy songwriter. Ally opened the door very slowly and they made their way back to the group. "Oh, Jamie there you are! Get the bag, we have to go." Crystal turned and left the store, leaving Jamie to collect the stray documents and tote the bag and catch up to her. She slipped Ally a card before she left and ran to catch up with Crystal. Ally looked down at the card in her hands. It read, in bubbly loopy script, _Jamie, 555-6458_. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ally made sure no one was around. She called Dez to come to the store and told him about the evil plot. Jamie would understand.<p>

"Crystal is evil."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not! She took my book and still has it! And she's blackmailing me with it and using Jamie to write songs and passing them off as her own. We're going to take her down!"

"Are you sure? Because she seems really nice. Plus, I kind of have a crush on her…" Dez said, grinning like a little boy. Ally slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"No, you don't! Don't fraternize with the enemy!"

"Well, I'm not going to accuse you of lying. But I still find this hard to believe."

"Well, so did I. But she told me herself that she stole my book. Oh, and you can't tell ANYONE. Or she'll post my secrets on her website. As my current best guy friend, I am bestowing complete trust upon you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Pinky promise?" Dez extended his little finger for Ally to wrap her much smaller one around. Ally, knowing Dez as a man of his word from the incident with the old school pictures and the hater-girl website, knew she had nothing to worry about. She sent Jamie a text to let her know that she'd told Dez, but that she didn't have to worry about him telling her. Jamie understood and didn't get angry.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jamie. That went very well! Now, I need you to write another song, and please have it finished before the last minute this time! We made it by the skin of our teeth! Now, do you think you can pull it together and write me a song on time?"<p>

Jamie, still frazzled from the events of that evening, nodded her head timidly.

"Good." Crystal smiled and walked to her car.

"But Crystal you were my-" Jamie was cut off by the sound of Crystal's slamming car door. "-ride…." Jamie sighed and trudged over to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was very short but I just felt like writing a little something. I just kind of type any random four numbers after "555" and those are my fake #'s. :P Also, sorry about the lack of Austin in the past few chappies. I'll bring him back around soon. I need to sleep so I'll "see" you guys tomorrow, I guess? Haha. Bai!<strong>


	10. Dates

***tiptoes around behind everyone's back but falls and knocks over a bunch of crap* Oh, HEY, guys, hehehe! How's it goin'? Yeah, I've never taken this long to update before, but it's been busy. One night we got home late and my sister is the biggest freaking computer hog EVER. The other nights, she still hogged the computer. And last night I had every intention of staying up until she went to bed and updating, but I, uh, fell asleep. Hehe. Anyway, I'll make up for it whenever I get the chance this weekend:)**

* * *

><p>Austin galloped down the stair, excited over the news he'd just heard on the phone.<p>

"Guys! You'll never guess who that was!"

"What, who was it?" Trish asked, looking up from the screen of her laptop. Ally peeked up from her book for a second but continued writing. She really did want to know, but she didn't want to look like it. Dez looked up from his camera, where he'd re-watching his footage from that day's performance. Everyone loved Crystal's song, and he hated that he'd have to give her credit on the website.

"That was the president of Palm Records! He wants to see me perform and asked me to at his company party!" Austin couldn't contain his excitement at this news. His friends joined him in his excitement, even Ally, who still tried to act like she wasn't listening. She smiled, but didn't move from her place behind the counter. She stopped smiling when Austin looked over to her and looked back to her book. Austin felt just a hint of disappointment at this, but turned back to his eager-for-more-information friends.

"So you're not still mad at me then?" asked the redhead when Trish had gone about her business.

"Nah. You're my best friend; I couldn't stay mad at you too long."

"Could I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Yeah, yeah, do you like Ally?"

"Um, what? No. I don't even like her as a friend…..anymore. Unless she decides to apologize; then I'll be more than happy to forgive her." With that, Dez walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Dear precious book,<em>

_I'm starting to get really sick of this. I miss my old friend. I wish I could be just as excited as Austin is right now, but I'm too glum. He has to apologize, though; I'm certainly not going to. He was wrong! And I was right about Crystal; he's just too blind to see. He probably doesn't even care that she may possibly be a scammer (which she is). She works poor Jamie to the bone. I feel so bad for her… but Dez and I are going to help her. Somehow. If we expose Crystal for who she really is, she'll never get Jamie into college. But we can't let her keep living like this! I have pledged to myself to help Jamie in any way I can!_

Ally closed her book and hid it under its usual place underneath the counter.

"So, who are you going with to the party?"

Ally spun around to see none other than Austin Moon, smirking at her. He thought she couldn't get a date! She happened to know of a few guys who liked her. It was obvious that Nelson had a crush on her, and her paper boy was pretty friendly, and now she was being ridiculous.

"Um, I don't know yet. I kind of JUST heard about it."

"I don't know yet either. I still have to decide…" he said with just a hint of gloat in his voice.

"Decide from what? The dozens of skanks who throw themselves at you because you're famous?"

"Please, I know people!"

"Yeah, well….. I'll go with your best friend!" She grabbed Dez by the arm and dragged him out.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked, confused as ever and nearly falling due to the fact that Ally is much shorter.

"Well, then…..I'll take YOUR best friend!" Trish, who'd been listening to this conversation intently, widened her eyes, and tried to act like she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Trish, I know you've been listening this whole time. But hey, now you don't have to worry about finding a date!" Austin exclaimed and marched up to the practice room.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Where are you planning on going?" asked a still confused Dez, stopping the brunette from going any further.<p>

"I…..don't know… I was kind of just hoping for a dramatic ending to our argument. If I just stood there and continued my work, I mean, that'd be awkward... hehe."

"So now you're going with me?"

"I guess so."

"To this rich guy's party thing?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"If you want, I suppose…"

"…Okay." Dez turned and walked off to an unknown location, leaving Ally to stand in the middle of the store.

"I still had three hours left on my shift..." Ally sighed and trudged back to Sonic Boom, hoping Austin wasn't still in there to ruin her grand exit.

* * *

><p>Austin opened the door to the practice room and stepped inside. He stopped in his tracks when he realized her didn't know what he was doing.<p>

"Why did I come up here?" he asked himself.

"Why did you tell her I was going with you to that party? Now I can't ask that cute guy that works at the same place I work! Speaking of which, I should have started three hours ago… oh well!"

"Wait…so you'll do it?"

"Well, I shouldn't! After what you did to Ally, you selfish jerk! But I could use this to my advantage. Muahaha. Muahahahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Trish evil laughed all the way down the stairs, leaving a disturbed Austin still wondering what he was doing up there.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, one chapter down. It's only ten in the morning so I will most likely update again. Also, look at me go! I already have two story ideas after this one! Woot! Anyway, see ya later:D<strong>


	11. The Party

**Hello, reader! Busy day again today! Had to get a couch fo our hizzle, what what! Hehe… sorry you had to see that:P**

**12: Yes, as a matter of fact, I love SWAC! I miss it! It was one of Disney's best works! But I didn't intentionally put any SWAC lines in my story…what lines were you referring to?(:**

**Chapter 11, suckaahs.**

* * *

><p>The day of the party crept up on the gang as the week flew by. Crystal and Jamie joined the gang at the party because for now, they were part of the team. Since Austin and Ally didn't particularly want to be together at this point, everyone went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just to be clear, you know this isn't a date?" the brunette asked her redheaded escort sitting across from her.<p>

"I know."

"So you don't mind doing this?"

"Nah. Saved me the trouble of finding a date." Dez smiled. Ally smiled, staring at the table. "You should go find him."

"Huh?"

"Austin. You should go find him."

"Why?"

"Because! I know neither of you want to be mad at each other and frankly, we're all getting tired of it.

"Well, what do you want me to say? He's too full of himself to apologize."

"Just go talk to him." They were silent after this. Nobody talked for a full five seconds until Ally breathed a heavy sigh and stood up.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Crystal and Jamie followed Austin and Trish around the whole event. They didn't bring dates; they just stuck beside the singer and his manager.<p>

"Austin! Good to finally meet you!" A stout man approached, holding out a hand to the blonde singer, "Brown Evans.*****"

Austin shook the hand in front of him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Evans."

"Ah, call me Brown! Enjoying yourselves?"

"Well, we just got here."

"I see. Well, have fun! And uh, Austin. You'll be performing in one hour. Meet me at the performing area in forty-five minutes."

"I'll see you then, sir!" Austin grinned as the portly character walked away to greet the other party-goers.

"Um, Austin?" Austin recognized this voice and turned around. Ally?

Ally gave Trish a look that Trish understood, because best friends are just like that.

"Oh my gosh! David Beckham!" Trish announced, pointing to a far-off location and leading the excited other two girls to a random location.

"Ally? What are you doing?"

"I just…wanted to talk to you."

"OK, well talk to me."

"Umm, ok, well I really want things to be right between us. I'm not gonna say I'm not mad, because I am, but maybe we just don't quite understand each other here. I'm tired of being mad, Austin; you don't want things to be like this, do you?"

Austin watched his feet as he dragged them over the soft grass and shook his head.

"OK, tell me how you feel. I won't interrupt."

Austin looked up. "Could we do this somewhere quieter?" He followed her into the house and wondered what the door she was opening led to.

"The bathroom?"

"It's the most private place in a house." She replied, locking the door behind them. "Now, talk to me."

Austin sighed. "I just…feel like you're always mothering me. I am a teenage guy. Teenage guys should be allowed to eat their favorite dessert off of the article of clothing of their choice. And you just can't be wrong! I guess I just feel… underappreciated…. I guess. It feels more like I'm singing your stuff than you're writing my stuff."

Ally, opened her mouth, ready to defend herself, but remembered why she'd come here in the first place. He'd done as she asked, she wasn't going to turn the tables and mess everything up. He didn't even look mad anymore. Maybe he just needed to get this off his chest. Ally folded her hands together and took a deep breath.

"OK… well. I'm sorry you feel that way. And I guess you could say I feel the same way. Except I like things to be in order and I feel obligated to keep things straight. I'm under a lot of stress with school and songwriting and keeping you and Dez and Trish in check and now this whole business with Crystal…"

"So, you are jealous of her. Ally, I told you to tell me if you were upset."

"No, it's not that it's-" Ally stopped herself before she could finish. She'd already told two people, and knowing Austin, he'd do something about it.

"Well, what is it?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Ally, how are we supposed to fix this if you aren't gonna open up?"

"I'm sorry! I really would like to tell you Austin, and I will… but I have to fix it first."

"Well, maybe I could fix it!"

"Please just trust me Austin."

Austin could tell Ally was telling the truth. He could see it in her eyes. And what's any relationship without trust?

"…Okay."

Ally smiled up at her partner. "Thanks, Austin. I'm glad we had this talk. I don't think it should be like I'm writing your stuff or you're singing my stuff… We're in this together. I'm writing _our_ stuff and you're singing it." Ally widened her smile into a cheerful grin. Austin smiled back at her. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He opened his arms, inviting her into a hug, which she graciously accepted.

"So, we're good?" Ally asked, pulling away from her friend's embrace.

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks for coming to do this Ally, it really takes a lot off my chest. I should go apologize to Dez. I've been a real jerk lately." Austin left the bathroom to find his redheaded director. Ally smiled, wishing their hug could have lasted longer and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy."<p>

"Hey, did have you seen Ally?"

"I just talked to her."

Dez smiled and stood up from his seat.

"Look, I'm… really sorry for acting the way I've acted the past few days. I was being stupid… I was just mad and I shouldn't expect you to take my side on whatever I get mad about."

"Ah, don't worry about it." They both smiled and did their little handshake. _What up?_

"So, are you and Ally, ya know, friends again?"

"Yeah, we are. Oh my gosh, I have to meet Brown!" Austin and Dez rushed off to find the performing area. They saw Ally and Trish talking to Brown and hurried up to them.

"Austin! There you are! Ok, you've got fifteen minutes to prepare." He turned to Dez. "You can set up your camera stuff and such over there." He motioned to an area over to one side of the area, which Dez ran off to. Ally, Trish, Crystal, and Jamie, joined the audience as Austin entered his little circle of attention.

"How's everybody doing? It's great to be here tonight! This next song was written by my good friend, Crystal Beech. Ally grimaced. She'd almost forgotten that Crystal still had Austin believing that she wrote these songs. "It's called _Blow Your Speakers."_

_So hop in your ride__  
>Roll the windows down<br>Cause tonight's your night,  
>Get lost in the sound<br>Gotta crank the music loud  
>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)<em>

Under the stolen lights  
>Feel the rhythm the rhythm<br>And it'll get you right  
>Sweat it all out of your system<br>You gotta free your mind  
>Let yourself unwind<br>Cause it's your night night night  
>So get it right right right come on<p>

Can you feel it (inside)  
>It likes to go for (a ride)<br>I know you need it  
>I can see it in your eyes<p>

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

I know you feel the heat  
>I see you feeling the fire<br>Don't worry bout a thing  
>Fulfill your every desire<br>The DJ's playing your song  
>So now you can't go home<br>Cause it's your night night night  
>So do it right right right come on<p>

Can you feel it (inside)  
>It likes to go for (a ride)<br>I know you need it  
>I can see it in your eyes<p>

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

(Woah Oh)  
>Let me hear you say<br>This parties never over no, no, no  
>Let me hear you say<br>Woah

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

So hop in your ride

_Roll the windows down  
>Cause tonight's your night,<br>Get lost in the sound  
>Gotta crank the music loud<br>Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)_

The audience clapped and cheered as Austin ran off the stage. He approached his friends who were standing around a smiling Brown Evans.

"That was great, Austin! I'd like to sign you to my record company."

The whole gang dropped their jaw simultaneously at this news.

"Uh, um, oh-okay.." Austin stammered and accepted the small card Brown presented him.

"And you..." Brown said, turning to Crystal. "…I loved your song! How'd you like to write songs for my company?"

Crystal widened her eyes in shock and fear. She tried to put on a smile, but she didn't know squat about writing songs. _Oh, I'll just get Jamie to keep writing my songs. Duhh._

"I'd love that!" She squealed and clapped to match her perky façade. Ally, Jamie, and Dez, sneered at the jumping blonde before them. Unbelievable. Austin, oblivious to Crystal's nefarious ways, smiled along with her!

"This is great, Crystal! Um, Mr. Evans, can Ally still be my songwriter?"

Ally looked up and grinned at hearing this.

"Her? Well, I've never heard her work."

"She wrote all my songs except the past two, and I won't accept any deal without her."

"Ah, a package deal. Interesting. I'll have to take a look at it. I'll have my people call your people. Thanks for coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's late. I have to wake up. Ughh. But here's an extra long chapter that I originally was clueless about but somehow formed this^^^(:<strong>

**Asterisks**

**-* Yes, his name is Brown. I wanted him to have a different sounding name. My dad knows someone named Brown Towels. (It's pronounced tools, I think. Something like that.) My mommy and I think it's funny(:**

**Goodnight!**


	12. Lunch

**Okay, so I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter was Blow Your Speakers by Big Time Rush. I think I finally worked out the kinks, so I'll be wrapping this up before too long.(: Enjoyy.**

* * *

><p>The gang was finally reunited after days of tension and anger. Austin and Ally had never been happier. Not only had they gotten over their fighting, a door had opened to an amazing opportunity. That'd show their dads! Ally was gradually growing out of her writers block, and she didn't hesitate to let Crystal know it. She loved the agitated look on her face. She couldn't shake how bad this was for poor Jamie. Her friends and she had been trying to think of a way to help her out. They found themselves talking about it a lot up in the practice room after Ally's shift where they hung out often. Dez and Trish had given their share of ridiculous, off-the-wall schemes that would do more harm than good. Austin wasn't much of a thinker, and Ally just couldn't think of a way to fix this for everyone. One day, while they were sitting around in the practice room, Trish's cell phone rang.<p>

"Helloo?"

"Yes, is this the manager of Austin Moon?"

"Yessss."

"Great. This is Sydney from Brown Evan's office. He'd like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

"Umm, let me confer with my….managing…team..." Trish blurted into the phone, not knowing the proper thing to say here. "It's Palm Records! They want to meet with Austin!" She half-whispered, covering the phone with her hand. They group gathered around her, eager for more information.

"Yes….. That sounds fantastic! Thanks for calling… bye!" Trish hung up the phone and smiled up excitedly at her friends. "They want to meet tomorrow!" There were high-fives all around, followed by an excited _eep_ from Ally.

"When do we need to go?" she asked, clasping her hands together and grinning at her short friend.

"He said to meet him at some fancy restaurant at noon. I can't remember how to pronounce it. But I worked there, so I know where it is."

"Great! So, all of us should go?"

"That's what the lady told me. Though I really don't see what Dez has to offer here. I think he should stay behind."

"I think Trish should stay behind so she doesn't scare them away." The tall ginger retaliated, prompting an argument between to two.

"GUYS." Austin yelled, interrupting the feud. "Stop fighting! If you do that tomorrow you could ruin everything."

"Fine. I'll just have to keep my distance." Trish noted, side-stepping away from the gangly redhead.

"Fine by me." He replied.

"I'm going to laugh at your wedding one day." Ally teased, causing the two to grimace at the thought Ally had planted in their head. Austin laughed.

"And I'll be saying 'I told you so' at yours." Trish remarked, smirking at her songwriting friend. Ally blushed, "Pshhh, whaaaat?"

"Trish, Ally and I are just friends." Austin said to his manager, hoping she'd drop the subject before she made things uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on Ally, let's go decide what we're gonna wear!" Trish said, grabbing her best friend's arm and dragging her out of the practice room.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

The gang met up at the fanciful eatery wearing their finest of clothes.

"The name's Worthy. Dez Worthy." Dez turned to one side, clutching the sides of his jacket like a secret agent.

"Stop being a dork! You'll turn off the company people!" Trish said, smacking her tall rival on the arm with the back of her hand. "Why did you rent a tuxedo just to eat lunch?"

"When else would I get to dress up like a secret agent? I'm taking advantage of this opportunity."

Trish rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from the director.

"There he is!" Ally spoke quietly to her friends, gesturing to the man approaching them alongside his assistant. They greeted each other and were seated at a table. After they dined on very pricey, very undersized meals, they talked business.

"So, Mr. Moon, I talked to the CEO, and he thinks it would be a great idea for you to have your whole crew with you." The four friends smiled and kept listening. "So, what do you say?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Austin replied in a non-disrespectful _duhh_ kind of voice.

"Fantastic! Now, before we get started there's this really annoying thing called paperwork. We're gonna need a signature from all your parents since you're under the age of eighteen. You also have to agree to come in when we say and we own your songs. Our marketing department will take over your website and control what gets put up and when. There's lots more so I suggest reading through the contract."

"That's the manager's job!" Dez piped up, putting all the reading off on Trish, who kicked him under the table.

"Great! Well, thank you for meeting with us today. My office will call you to plan our next meeting. Your parents will need to be present." Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Guys, I don't know how ready my dad's gonna be to sign this. He's not exactly excited about my career."

"Ah, don't worry. We'll be fine!"

"Wow, how big is this? You just got signed to a real record deal, Austin!" Dez tried to pump up his worried friend.

"Yeah, I guess this is pretty huge. Who knows, maybe dad will be proud of me." The gang expressed their excitement the whole way back to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, happy, no-more-jerky Austin! Three cheers for friendship! Au revoir.<strong>


	13. The Contract

**I just realized I made it sound like Austin knew about Crystal before anyone told him about her. -_- Oh well. I'll just have to fix it with my amazing writing skills. Har. Chapter 13.**

* * *

><p>Austin had way too much to think about. A new contract with a real record company, and phony songwriter in whom he'd placed complete trust and yelled at his best friend (and crush for many months) over, and not to mention the minion she'd been making work for her. Yes, they'd told him. They knew he'd be upset if he found out, and he did deserve to know. Not to mention getting his uptight father's seal of approval on his new career move. This was a lot to take in for one teenage boy. He was glad he has his friends to help him. They decided they'd worry about the contract and deal with Crystal later. Austin hatched a great idea, which the group was eager to hear about. They actually already had it somewhat planned out. It was actually a pretty simple deal. They weren't going to take action until the contract business was said and done.<p>

* * *

><p>The Moon family was quiet that night at dinner. They could read Austin like a book and knew something was on his mind.<p>

"Something wrong, honey?" Mrs. Moon asked, paired with the clank of her fork against the plate.

"Um...well..."

"Does it have to do with that stack of papers you brought into the house?" Austin's little brother Ross piped in.

"Uh.. Kind of. See, Brown Evans took us to some crazy expensive restaurant yesterday, and he gave me this contract -"

"Contract? What kind of contract? Who's Brown Evans?" Austin was cut off by the smooth voice of his father.

"Uhmm, a recording contract...with Palm Records."

Mr. Moon exhaled heavily and put down his silverware, obviously none too excited so far.

Austin looked up at his father without raising his head; he'd been expecting this.

"What's the matter, Dad? Austin's gonna be famous!" Ross spoke loudly in ecstasy.

"Ross." Austin shot a warning glance at the nine year old.

"Um, let's talk about this later, sweetie." Mrs. Moon suggested, wanting to avoid conflict at the table. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, except for Ross's occasional excited questions that all received the same response from Mrs. Moon- "We'll talk about it later." Austin shifted his spaghetti around the plate, occasionally glancing up at Mr. Moon, who acted like the subject was never brought up. Finally, the longest meal of Austin's life was over.

"So, Dad, about that contract..."

"Is Austin doing the contract? Is he gonna be famous?" Ross ran in the room asking too many questions.

"Go to your room, Ross." Mrs. Moon commanded.

"But-"

"Go." The boy huffed and hurries off up the stairs.

"So..."

"Austin, do you know anything about this contract?"

"Well, yeah, Dad, I just need you guys' approval. I think this could be really good for me! Palm Records is one of the big record companies!"

"Austin, you haven't even graduated high school. The media is very unpredictable. You at least need a plan b."

"But Dad, this is the one in a million chance you keep telling me about!"

"Look, son, I just don't thing this is a good time in your life to start something like this. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Maybe your father's right, Austin. Why not graduate first?"

"I can't wait that long! Like you said, it's unpredictable. I have to get moving early or Brown will change his mind! Please? I can get my GED. I've been dreaming about this day for years! You can't just throw it all away."

It was silent for almost a full ten seconds before Mrs. Moon broke the silence.

"Okay..."

"Yesssss!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Mr. Moon interrupted. "Honey, can't we talk about this?" He asked, leaning down to half whisper to his petite bride.

"We just did. I think if this is what Austin wants to do and it'll make him happy, then let him do it. BUT..."

"But?" Austin frowned.

"You have to pass the GED test first.

Mr. Moon sighed. "Alright."

"Yes! Thanks, Mom! I love you!" He yelled, kissing his mother on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad! I won't let you down, I promise!" He hugged his tall, lean father and dashed up the stairs to call all his friends. He decided it be better to text them all.

Austin: We're in! I just have to pass the GED.

They all replied the same basic thing- "awesome!" "I'm so excited!" "Yay!" "Was it hard?" Etcetera, etcetera. Austin rushed back down the stairs to show his parents where to sign.

"Here, here, initial here, here and here..." This went on for a number of minutes.

"Austin, are you famous yet?"

"No, Ross, I have to give this to Brown. Then it will be a long process. Besides, I guess I was already small-scale famous."

"All the girls in my class talk about you all the time. I blame them for my C average in geography!"

Austin smiled at his little brother. He saw a lot of himself in the little guy. He ruffled his hair and ran up the stairs to get some rest for the day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I bet you were expecting an uproar. I found this android app that lets me connect notes I make to the internet. Now I can write on the go or when I don't have access to a computer! :D sorry about my recent lack of updates. I've had a simply great week, just in case you were wondering :) Probably wrapping this up soon and beginning my sequel. Give me some ideas(: It'll be kinda sad. Not like depressing but ya know. I'll put your name in the beginning if I use your idea(: Peace!<strong>


	14. Foiled Plots and Forever Yours

**This notepad thing is great. Juss sayin'. I can watch TV, eat, or just be lazy and still write:) Anyway, if I do write on Inkpad they're likely to be a little short. Eh, it's decent length. Okay, enough rambling, here's chapter 14.**

To say Team Austin was excited would be a massive understatement. With the new contract underway, Austin's career would reach new heights. This would be Crystal and Jamie's last week with them before they carried out their plans for Crystal's downfall. Ally waited patiently through her work day for her friends so she could disclose her good news.

"Guys, there you are! Guess what!" Ally announced at the sight of her friends, running over to them from behind the counter at an appropriate indoor speed that still complemented her longing to tell them with a skip in her step.

"What is it, what is it?" Austin asked, chuckling.

"I wrote a song!" The petite songstress proudly declared, beaming up at her partner.

"Really? Yes! I can't wait to tell Crystal!" Austin smiled deviously.

"Austin, do not let her know I told you. She'll ruin me. Before we get her back we have to get my book back."

"Right. What's the plan?"

Ally explained her idea to the group and they waited for Crystal to come in with the song of the week.

"Guys, she's coming! Get out!" Ally shooed her friends from the room. Austin and Trish ran up the stairs and Dez found a hiding place.

"Crystal! There you are. Austin's not quite ready yet but there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"If it has anything to do with that book you can drop the act right now. It's intriguing! I'd like to know how it ends!'

Ally's face grew hot at the mention of her book being read. She quickly composed herself and continued her sham. She happened to know that it was kept in her bag; she'd seen it poking out many times.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to apologize."

Crystal's eyes widened, much like her smile. "I'm listening."

"I only wish I could be as talented...and pretty as you are." Ally said flatly, quickly picking up her enthusiasm. Her eyes drifted to the boy behind Crystal. She looked at Jamie, who stood frozen with wide eyes at seeing the same boy.

"It's nice to see you've come to your senses. In fact, here's your book back. It all says the same thing on every page anyway. Austin, Austin, Au-" She cut herself off when the hand reaching into her bag didn't feel the soft, worn leather of the book. Instead, she felt the cold hand of the sneaky ginger boy. She tightened her grip around the hand and yanked, sending a terrified Dez stumbling forward to the floor. She scowled down at him, then up at the wide-eyed Ally before her.

"Ohhhhh-ho-ho, I see. You tried to trick me. Well, ginger, looks like you knew about our little deal." She looked down at him when talking to him, looking back up and cocking her head at the girl in front of her, all while taking the book out of the bag to emphasize that it was still in her possession. "And to think I was going to do something nice for you." She hissed, forgetting the boy on the floor and dropping the hand holding the book beside her. Ally's glance followed the book down, shifting to Dez, who also followed it. A long, gangly arm shot out towards the book and the hand attached grabbed it. He scrambled up off the floor, snatching the book from Crystal's grasp and darting out of the store, running as fast as his tall legs would carry him. Crystal's jaw gaped at the scene that just happened. "Hey, Weasely, where do you think you're goin'?"

"Everything OK down here?" Austin asked, marching down the stairs and trying his best to stifle the giggles threatening to escape his throat.

"Uhm, yeah, Austin, Ally and I were just talking about the song I wrote you!" She said gaily, throwing an arm around Ally's neck and pulling her close, grinning. Ally gave Austin a look that confirmed the plan had been carried out.

"Great! Let's hear it!"

"Yeahh. Jamie."

Austin grinned at the realization that his fun didn't have to be over. "No, Crystal, I'd like to hear you play it."

Crystal choked on the water she'd been drinking. "W-what?"

"You play the song." Austin tried to make his smile simply look friendly, because there was no way he was masking it. The look on Crystal's face was priceless. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! It's just, I...uhmmm... have a sprained finger. It's very painful, very tragic."

A laugh escaped Austin's mouth, which he covered with a cough.

"I understand. Well, lemme hear it."

Jamie had grown close to the group and felt comfortable singing for them. She sat at the piano and began:

_We sing together out of key_

_Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony_

_We just don't fit each others frequencies_

_That makes you out of reach_

_And I am finally accepting that _

_About you and me, it's plain to see_

_We only ever want to stay inside and watch TV_

_Because that's just as good a memory_

_You're just good company_

_And I am finally accepting that _

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?_

_And nobody knows it, we took it away_

_And it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours _

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,_

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young_

_Cause it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours _

_Come on darlin' _

_Have some indecency, _

_You know there's nothing you could say_

_That would embarrass me_

_I heard a song tell me that talk is cheap,_

_But it's all you do with me,_

_And I am finally accepting that,_

_It's just our routine,_

_We try and dream, _

_And buy the things we said we'd buy _

_When we got more money, _

_All in the name of making memories, _

_That's what you want with me, _

_And I am finally accepting that,_

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day?_

_And nobody knows it, we took it away,_

_And it will be forever mine,_

_And it will be forever yours _

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone, _

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young, _

_Cause it will be forever mine,_

_And it will be forever yours _

_Remember the time when we stole the whole day? _

_And nobody knows it, we took it away, _

_And it will be forever mine, _

_And it will be forever yours _

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone, _

_We'll never forget how it feels to be young, _

_Cause it will be forever mine,_

_And it will be forever yours _

_This will be forever mine _

_This will be forever yours _

_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone_

"I love it! It captures everything about me and my friends." He said, smiling, putting one arm around Ally and the other around Dez. Ally threw an arm around Trish and they all smiled back.

"Yay! Well, we gotta run! See you guys next week." Crystal said, turning to go. Jamie collected her things to follow her, but was stopped by Ally and her friends.

"We just wanted to tell you that we all know, and we're not gonna stand by and watch." Austin promised. Jamie smiled and followed the tall blonde out of Sonic Boom.

Austin waited until Crystal was out of hearing range. "HA, guys- that was amazing!" Austin said, hunched over in laughter. The gang laughed along with him and discussed how well the plan went. Phase two began tomorrow.

**I love this chapter. I think so far it's my favorite. Song is "Forever Yours" by Alex Day. Love that song! And this story isn't very romantic. There's a little Auslly but is there enough for the romance category? I think I'm going to change it. What say you? Sorry for not updating. No ideas. But I have it now :D I'm almost done with this story. Well, tata for now.**


	15. The Packet

**No author's note today. Aw, crap, I just wrote one.-_- here's chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Ally longed for her computer. She already new what was up there, but she wanted to look at it. It would be glorious. Her friends joined her at the end of the day as usual. Trish's laptop was promptly placed in front of her and music filled the store- Austin's new music video.* Ally's wait was over. It was one of their best videos, and it'd all been shot and edited in two days on very short notice. Ally smiled to herself as the end credits rolled. Sung by Austin Moon, directed by Dez Worthy, yadda yadda yadda, and the moment she'd been waiting for. Written by Jamie Marano. She wished she could be there to see Crystal's face.<p>

* * *

><p>The very same music that filled Sonic Boom filled the bedroom of the apartment. The credits began to roll and the laptop computer was shoved aside as the tall girl lunged for her car keys. This was not a matter to attend to over the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and the door was opened, revealing a slightly wet with rain and very angry strawberry blonde, sporting a scowl and zebra stirped umbrella.<p>

"Hi, Crystal."

"Don't 'Hi, Crystal' me. Your new friends gave you away."

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop acting so oblivious! Who's side are you on?" Crystal yelled, stepping closer into the house with every word.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jamie shrank back farther inside.

"Yeah, right, well, you'll have plenty of time to think about it while you're flipping burgers because you can forget any kind of college in the near future!"

"No, I really don't know, I promise! At least tell me what this is about!" Jamie cried, on the verge of tears.

"Well, as long as you're still playing this stupid game, check Austin's website." Crystal said, backing away and slamming the door. Jamie shuffled over to the overstuffed recliner and opened her laptop. She checked the latest news and found the video, intent on finding the reason for Crystal's outburst. She watched the whole thing without finding a clue until the credits rolled. She nearly choked on her drink, spewing it all over the screen. She tried to gain her composure and wipe the screen with her sleeve, fumbling for her cell phone with her other hand.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered.

"Ally? Why did you do this?" Jamie asked with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, everything's under control!"

"No it's not! I'm going to amount to nothing. I always promised my parents I'd bring home what we needed some day and now that's impossible!"

"Jamie, just listen to me."

"What else is there to say? Just forget about me and don't ever contact me again."

"Jamie-"

Jamie hung up the phone and threw it down, running off to her room yo wallow around in her crushed dreams.

* * *

><p>"Ally? Everything alright?" Austin questioned.<p>

"No! Maybe we should have gone about this differently."

" Why? Don't you want to see Crystal bounce in here trying to act like there's been some kind of mistake?"

"Jamie wouldn't let me talk and she thinks we just gave her away and she can't get into college! I feel awful!"

"Aw, man, that sucks."

"Sucks? Yeah, it sucks! This is terrible!"

"Calm down, we'll just have to explain. I have an idea."

* * *

><p>The next day, Jamie came home from trying to beg Crystal to take her back. It didn't work, and Jamie just gave up. She decided to check the mail and found a big yellow packet addressed to her inside. She brought the mail in and set the bills on the counter. Inside the big yellow packet was a letter and a very fat envelope. She read the letter first.<p>

Jamie, we had a bit of a misunderstanding. Open the evelooe before reading anything below this.

Jamie opened the envelope and nearly forgot how to breath. Inside was more money than she'd ever seen in her life. She turned back to the letter with trembling hands.

Here is all the money from many if Austin's past performances, Ally's life savings, and money from wherever Trish and Dez scrounged it up. Sorry about the misunderstanding. You Hasbro have credit for your amazing work. We're going to realease more info to the public and see that Crystal is blackballed and that people know about you.

-Team Austin.

Jamie's eyes welled up with happy tears. She stuffed the money back into the packet and threw the letter on top.

"MOM! DAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another good chapter, if I do say so myself. I think I'm going to change romance to friendship. I don't want to just randomly make them fall madly in love with no back story. <strong>

**-*Just look up the video by charlieissocoollike. Picture Austin as Charlie (Zombie slayer) and Dez as Alex (Superhero guy).**

**And yes, I used Laura Marano's last name for Jamie. Too lazy to think of one. Peace out.**


	16. Crushes

**WOW. I just read my last chapter and there are so many typos! Stupid autocorrect changed what should have been "must" so "Hasbro". What the heck? Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p>A short girl entered Sonic Boom, feeling a great deal of emotions. Happiness, shock, guilt...she needed to talk to somebody. She spotted the brunette behind the counter and approached her timidly, sweeping a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Hi..."<p>

The girl spun around and her face lit up. "Hey, Jamie! What brings you here?"

"Um... I wanted to thank you. All of you. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Upstairs. Good thing you came by today; they're not usually here this early. Come on." Ally led Jamie up the stairs. They were greeted by three teenagers with smiling faces.

"Hi, guys, I just came to..." Her voice drifted and her face fell. She pulled the yellow-orange pack that she'd planned on thanking them for out of her bag. "...give this back." The smiles on the four's faces vanished.

"Why? We want you to have it." The blonde asked, laying a hand on her forearm.

"I don't deserve this. I lied to you and helped Crystal hurt you and I read your book. Then I yelled at you when you tried to help me. I can't accept this." She offered the packet once more, but Austin pushed it away.

"No, Jamie, we had a deal. You wrote us three amazing songs and we made a new friend. Now take this and go get educated!"

Jamie grinned at the four and thanked them again. She turned to go but Ally stopped her.

"Why don't you hang here a while? I'm off in a couple hours." She flashed a friendly smile. Jamie smiled back shyly and accepted. When Ally got off work she went upstairs and found Jamie laughing along with the group like she'd known them forever.

"Ally! There you are. We're hungry." Austin whined.

"Well, go get food."

"We're waiting for you. What do you want?" Ally gave her order and some money. He and Dez left the girls and headed to retrieve the food.

"So, Ally... you kind of like Austin, huh?" Jamie asked, remembering what Crystal had made her read in Ally's book.

"What? Pshh, no! Why would you say that?" Ally replied between nervous laughs.

Trish's jaw gaped and she smiled teasingly. "You like Austin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-i-"

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was a secret... it just kind of slipped out... I saw it in your book." Jamie apologized.

"Ally!" Trish playfully swatted her best friend.

Ally sighed and relaxed her tense muscles, causing her arms to flop around beside her. "I may... kind of... just a li'l bit... have a little teeny...crush..." She could barely get the words out of her mouth before Trish bombarded her with questions.

"Allison Michelle Dawson! When did this happen?"

"Oh, I dunno... three... or four..."

Trish paused, expecting Ally to continue. "Three or four days, weeks?"

Ally smiled sheepishly and fake coughed into her hand. "Months."

"Excuse me? Months? Why hasn't Trish been informed?" Trish questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

Ally shrugged, producing an awkward laugh and furrowing her brow.

"Ally!"

"I don't know! I didn't want to believe it myself. But I had to."

"Well, did anyone else know?"

"Other than Crystal and Jamie... uhmm... hehe... Dez has known for a few weeks..."

"DEZ? You told that freak of nature before you told me?"

"No! I- just- he- figured me out! I'm sorry!"

"Nevermind, just tell me more!"

Ally laughed quietly like a sheepish child. "Okay..."

* * *

><p>Austin and Dez stood in line at Dairy Queen. "Dez, could I tell you something?"<p>

"What's up?"

"I think I may... like... Ally..."

Dez scoffed. "Pfft, I knew that."

"You did? I mean- wait- what?"

"I've known forever, man, it's a little obvious."

"What? Do you think she can tell? Oh, gosh." She ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"She's completely oblivious. It's a little sad..."

"Sad? Why sad?"

"Dude, you are so transparent!"

"Am I really?"

"Very much so. You should go for it!"

"Nah, she likes someone else."

"Dallas? She doesn't like him anymore!"

"Really? So there's a chance?"

"Only if you take it." Dez smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy, I made more Auslly! I knew you'd never doubt me. Thank you, thank you. Ahh, I kid. But seriously, you're welcome.:)<strong>


	17. Beauty and Blackballing

**I realize now I just added on to the plot. Now I have to wriggle Crystal and the record deal into the new plot addition, because I haven't finished with em yet. I realize my usual at least one update a day has sort of...stopped. That's not going to be happening anymore. Haha(: Well, here's chapter 17.**

* * *

><p>"OK, Ally. Now you're ready. Remember your lines?" Trish smiled approvingly with her hands on her hips. She and Jamie had done up their nervous friend in hopes that she'd woo her singing partner. It was natural, but still gorgeous. Her big brown eyes we're outlined by an adequate amount of brown eyeliner. Her eyelashes seemed to double in length with the mascara they'd applied, and a little brown eye shadow completed her look. Just a touch of pink blush and glossy watermelon lip balm added to the display. This was a bit much for Ally, as she usually only wore a little eyeliner and mascara. On top of this, they'd removed her usually bobby pins from the side of her face and pulled her hair back from both sides, braiding it so it crowned her head perfectly.<p>

"Guys, I don't see why you went through all this work. This is pointless, and Austin doesn't "like like" me anyway. And won't it be weird when he comes back and I'm all done up like this? And there is NO WAY IN HEAVEN I'm saying ay of that stuff."

"Nonsense, you're beautiful!" Jamie cooed, always eager for a chance to play dress-up.

"Ally, boys don't notice that you've changed something. But they do notice when you look as amazing as you do right now! And you have to say it! Guys like a little mystery. Those lines are subtle, yet sexy all at the same time!" Trish encouraged her friend, who's freshly straightened hair was now wedged between her watermelon-scented lips. Yes, Trish had a straightener with her. Trish was always prepared when it came to fashion.

"Please, have you met Austin? And that makes me feel uncomfortable... Besides, I-" Ally cut herself off when she heard the door open. Austin was carrying a bag of fast food, its tempting aroma wafting through the air. He was turned to talk to his friend behind him. Ally pivoted and tried to shield herself from Austin's gaze, embarrassed by her current appearance.

"Dez! I told you we shouldn't have gotten any ice cream!" Austin said a little louder than usual, looking in frustration at his vanilla-coated shirt. Bits of Oreo and chocolate covered his torso. Dez followed him into the room, one hand over his mouth and looking down at the melted mess before him.

"I'm sorry! You know I can't resist."

Austin rolled his eyes and huffed at the sticky liquid covering his clothes.

"Oh, guys, don't bring that in here! We're nit supposed to have food in here; if my dad sees ice cream dribble everywhere he'll be mad!" Ally said, rushing over to her friends and forgetting her makeover.

"Woah..." she heard a voice say. She looked up at the source of the sound and saw a smiling Austin looking wide-eyed down at her.

"Oh!" Ally exclaimed, forcing an awkward laugh and blushing furiously. Her sudden outburst broke Austin out of his trance and he took a small step back, scratching his head in an attempt to look natural. He laughed awkwardly with her and nodded along at her rambling. She waved her arms around in ridiculous gestures as she spoke. "Oh, Trish and Jamie were just playin' around, I mean, I never wear this much make-up and normally my hair is just, ya know..." She imitated her normal style with whatever hair she could grab. "...I mean it's not like I was trying to impress someone or anything, pffttt, who is there to impress? It's just you and Dez and my dad and Dallas, ya know I'm not really all that crazy over him now, it was just a crush. Crushes don't last forever, it's a part of life, and if they lasted forever we'd be hopelessly lost in society. I'd still like Robby Fisher from 2nd grade, and now he always smells like graham crackers and sweat... plus he has that big cushy afro-"

"Haha, yeah, Ally, that's very interesting. Didn't you have something you wanted to say?"

"O-o-hh, I, uh, no! Pshh, Trish, you are crazy. I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Give me my chicken wraps." Ally lunged for the greasy paper bag and started passing out orders. Trish glanced wide-eyed at her best friend, clenching her jaw in impatience. Ally widened her eyes in reply and turned to sit on the couch. Everyone sat and Ally quickly changed the subject.

"Have we heard from Brown yet?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me, Ally. Brown wants Austin in the studio next week to record a demo." Trish explained.

"Awesome! Man, my first demo! I'm so pumped! What am I gonna sing?"

"Whatever he tells you to. You'd better practice so you can give your best for Palm Records! You cannot blow this! Oh, no pressure."

Austin smiled sarcastically at his manager. "Thank you, Trish."

"You're welcome. Oh my goodness! We need to release info about Crystal before she hires another slave! No offense." She directed the last part at Jamie.

"None taken."

Dez whipped out his camcorder and started recording.

"Hey guys! I'm Austin Moon and this is my manager, Trish, and my songwriter, Ally! Ally?" Austin spun around and moved Ally farther up. She covered her face with her hands until Trish removed them.

"H-hi..."

"Anyway, we don't usually update this early in the week, but there's something we'd like to disclose." Austin continued. "You all know Crystal, my temporary songwriter for the past few weeks. Well, as it turns out, here's out real songwriter!" He grabbed Jamie and pulled her into the frame with him, draping a friendly arm over her shoulders. She shrank slightly and looked down, raising a hand to greet the camera. "Jamie wrote all the songs from the past three weeks, and Crystal can't even play an instrument!"

"Can you believe she's working for Palm Records now? That lying crackpot." Trish added, scowling at the thought of Crystal and realizing Ally had scuddled off camera. She left the frame to go over to her.

"Yes, Trish, thank you for your two cents. Well, that's all we needed to say, so thanks for watching! I'm out!" Austin moved into the camera with those last words and raised his arms to the side. Dez closed his camera and went for the computer to put the new video online.

"Thank you all so much. You don't know how much this all means to me." Jamie said, giving each member of the team a warm hug.

"You're welcome. It's what anyone would've done, really." Ally replied and smiled. The group said goodbye to their friend and realized how late it was. They cleaned up and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoorayyyyy, an update, and a foiled Crystal! It's late. Dagg. I don't know anything about make-up or record companies, so please forgive my pathetic example of record companies and make-up. Tired now. Must brush teeth...complete other bedtime tasks...blah...blah blah... kthxbai.<strong>


	18. The Plot Thickens

'**Ight, brohans, let's get this show on the road! And by show I mean the next installment of the show! Chapter 18!**

* * *

><p>The gang went out for a celebratory lunch the next day, Jamie included. "Guys, I'm getting a refill." Dez announced and approached the soda fountain. He stood there awkwardly filling his cup with Powerade, to the dismay if his friends who had to spend the whole day with his energized antics. He didn't really think he got all that jazzed up. "It. Won't. Pop!" he grunted, pressing the plastic lid around the rounded rim of his paper cup. He applied a bit too much pressure and it crushed, splashing him with sticky blue liquid. The sound of Trish's teasing laugh at the incident spread all the way to where he stood before he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. Suddenly, warm, gruff hands covered his mouth and dragged him out of the restaurant.<p>

"Just don't make any noise and we'll be fine, kid!"

He wiggled his head free from the man's grasp and cried "Wait! I'm all sticky!"

"Ughh...make it quick." The capturer snapped, shoving him into the bathroom. He waited outside, tapping his foot and checking his watch.

"OK. I'm ready. Wait-!" Dez cried, realizing again what was happening. He tried to flee, but the man grabbed him before hw could escape.

"Don't make a sound!" The gruff voice of the man in sunglasses commanded. He pushed him into the back seat of a green-colored VW Bug.

_Ahhh, I get it. No one will suspect an abduction to take place in a car popular for girls' 16th birthdays. Wait- abduction?_ Dez thought to himself.

"Uhh.. ar- are you guys gonna hurt me?"

No answer.

_These people are going to kill me_, Dez thought before he cracked.

"Oh, God! Dear Father, I am sorry for the time when I was nine and grandpa let me drive his truck around the farm and I ran over one of his chickens! I am sorry for that time I took the extra bag of pretzles in the bottom of the vending machine that I didn't pay for! I am sorry-"

Dez sobbed before the man beside him snapped. "Shut. Up!"

Dez contained his hysteria the best he could and hugged his knees in his seat, staring out the window. They arrived, finally, at a dingy building in the middle of nowhere. Moss and vines covered its cracked walls and it wreaked of dust and asbestos. A sliver of light from the mid-day sun shone through a crack in the ceiling, revealing the shadow of a figure in a chair facing the wall.

"Man, it wreaks in here! This place is a dump! Is this your house? You live here? That can't be healt-"

"Shut it! No, we don't live here, ding-a-ling. Now keep your trap shut!"

The figure in the chair spun around, tapping its fingers together sinisterly. Its even breathing filling the room.

"Oh, gosh, man, are you congested? That sounds pretty bad. I'm no doctor, but you should get that checked out."

The figure sprang up angrily out of the light, revealing a Darth Vader helmet over its head. Paired with a cape and black gloves, it looked like the president of a high school sci-fi club. "Quiet! You are my prisoner! Listen, you will sit down and shut up and be MORTIFIED. Aw, man- Dang it! You made me mess up my scary evil entrance speech!" The leader spoke through the Darth Vader voice modifier in their helmet. Dez jumped back at the sudden outburst.

"Ugh, this is all wrong!" The criminal whined. He/she slumped back into her chair and pouted. All was quiet until Dez broke the silence. "Wh-who are you?"

The figure hesitated. "My identity is unimportant. You will refer to me as Gringyndorr, Dark Master of-" They spoke, moving their arms around their head in an evil manner. That is, until the batteries in her helmet died. "Oh crap, oh crap! Jeffery! Batteries!" The leader half-whispered and the man on Dez's left ran off to find batteries.

"Wait, talk some more." Dez requested, furrowing his brow. The person in charge of this scheme shook their head quickly, crossing their arms nervously and returning to their chair. "Yeahh... yeah, say something!" The person shook their head again. Dez smirked and glanced to his right. The man wasn't paying much attention. He lunged forward and viciously tickled his abductor. He/she giggled ferociously and kicked and fidgeted, trying to escape the tickles. Dez laughed as the gruff man snagged him and dragged him away, clutching him tighter than before. He grinned in an _I-totally-figured-this-out_ fashion and lifted a finger. "I know that voice!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Haha! And I just love this chapter. I can perfectly picture everything happening. And don't worry, Dez's abduction was meant to be more humourous than dramatic. It thickens the plot. Well, peace out!<strong>


	19. Lucky Quarter

**I'm having trouble writing this from here. I'm really excited about my next story! Only one review for my last chapter over a long period of time:( *weeps quietly for at least five minutes* Anyway, here's chapter 19.**

"I know that voice!"

"Uh...no-no you don't!" The person spoke, lowering their voice into a not very convincing deep tone.

"Oh, give it up. Take the helmet off."

"...make me..." they maintained the voice.

Dez didn't say anything else. He stared at his taker, who returned his gaze through the plastic black helmet. He looked down at his bright red sneakers, hatching a plan. Very carefully, he placed his foot on a the end of his white shoelace, stepping the other foot aside so that it became untied and glancing aside to make sure no one noticed.

"Hey, uhh, Gringyndorr, my shoes are untied."

"Gringyndorr" nodded at the man to Dez's right. He released his firm grip on Dez's gangly arms. Dez crouched down to re-tie his shoelace, glancing back up to make sure he wasn't watched. Carefully, he reached into his pocket.

_Ahh, my lucky quarter. I knew you'd come in handy._

He gripped the shiny coin between his two fingers, resting against his thumb and the side of his index finger. With a flick of the wrist, he tossed the low-value piece of currency behind him, creating a noise.

"What was that? Is there someone out there?" He asked, feigning interest and standing up. The man ran out to investigate. He redirected his attention to the person in black. They stood up from behind their desk, worried that someone may be onto them. They approached the door slowly, careful not to make any noise. Completely unaware of the boy behind them. With one quick movement, he unmasked them, strawberry blonde ringlets billowing out.

"Nana! Wait-whaa?" Dez announced, suddenly shocked that his assumptions were wrong.

"No, you idiot!"

"Wha- Crystal?"

The man ran back inside at the sound of all the commotion.

"Forget it, Uncle Rico! Ugh, you are the WORST minion EVER." The girl yelled and turned to Dez. "Nana? Seriously?"

"Well, your voice was muffled under that helmet."

Crystal sneered at the boy. "Well, do you know why I brought you here?"

"I can't say I do."

"I'm holding you for ransom. I'm going to call your little friends and make them give me something! I...uh...I don't know what yet, but..."

"OH, this is just like Criminal Minds! Am I gonna be on TV? You should ask for a baby panda."

"Do you even realize what's happening?"

"You're pretty."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Crystal scrunched her eyebrows together in an exaggerated look of confusion mixed with condescension. The other man returned with a pack of double A's.

"Forget it, Jeffrey. The gig is up."

Meanwhile, at Burger King, the gang began to wonder what'd happened to their friend.

"Where the chapstick is Dez? He's been gone for like, thirty minutes." Austin wondered aloud, glancing around all over.

"Don't worry so much; He's probably following the sun to see where it leads him." Trish said through a mouthful of chicken.

"Trish! What if something happened to him?" Ally asked.

"He's fine! Call him if you're so worried."

Ally whipped out her musical note-clad cell phone and called Dez. It went straight to voicemail.

"It didn't even ring! Guys, maybe we should call someone."

"Don't get the authorities involved!" Trish spoke a bit louder than normal.

"Well, what do we do? There's no way he's been in there that long."

"I don't know, he ordered a quadruple cheeseburger."

Ally disregarded Trish's statement and munched on her hair.

"Let's go see if we can find him." Austin suggested, reaching for his wallet. "I got this, you start looking. I say we split up." Ally, Jamie, and Trish agreed and decided which directions to go in.

Trish went left and wondered around for about twenty minutes. "Deeeeezzz? Here boy! I've got French fries!" Trish called teasingly. She walked until she saw something reflecting the evening sun's light. She went over to investigate. A quarter?

"This quarter has been thoroughly defaced." She thought aloud. She was about to toss the coin on the ground when she caught a glimpse of the writing. Dez had written his name on it.

"Does he write his name on all his coins?" She slowly peeked into the dusty house. The florescent greens and yellows of Dez's clothes caught her attention. "Dez! There you are! Uh, I mean, what the quack are you doing out here? We've been wondering around for AGES."

The redhead spun around at Trish's voice, shushing her frivolously. "Don't shush me! What is wrong with you?"

She saw something move out of her peripherals and saw a mane of strawberry blonde hair. Suddenly, Crystal appeared out of the shadows. Trish's mouth fell open as she reached for her cell phone. She nearly finished typing her message when Jeffery snatched it out of her hands. "Hey, what do you think you're- oh!" She was cut off by the sudden jerk of her body being yanked forward.

"Look what you got us into, you bozo!"

**Well, there's that. Later. And I know Gryngindorr is an extremely stupid pseudonym. I just made up something sci-fi sounding.**


	20. Found

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm just not feeling this story anymore. And also if you saw in my other story that explains my lack of internet. **

After hours of waiting, Ally finally just gave up and called the police.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Um, my friends are missing. Desmond Worthy and Patricia Rodriguez. Only they go by Dez and Trish."

"Can you describe your friends?"

"Yes... Trish is Latin-American and has really curly, like, ebony hair. And she's short. She was wearing a blue shirt with some flowy black jacket/vest thing and black pants. Dez is really tall and gangly and has red hair and freckles. He was wearing a green t-shirt with yellow jeans and green suspenders. There's a high chance that they're bickering."

"Where did this happen?"

"We were at Burger King and Dez never came back from he bathroom. So we all went to look for him and Trish went missing too. Now we're on the corner of 3rd and 4th St."

"OK. And your name?"

"Ally Dawson."

"We'll send out a search party."

"OK, thank you."

Ally hung up the phone and turned to face Austin.

"Austin, I'm scared. What if we don't find them?"

"Don't worry, Alls, we'll find 'em." Austin tried to comfort her, wrapping her in a hug which helped calm her. She actually started to calm down, until it started to rain.

"Seriously?" Ally groaned, gripping the sides of her jacket to wrap it around herself. It wasn't exactly the ideal outfit the elements in.

"Here, Ally. Take this.." Austin said, removing his hoodie.

"No, Austin. That's very sweet but I can't accept it."

"Sure you can." He argued, draping the bright blue material over her wet shoulders.

"No, really. I knew I should've worn a coat. This is my own fault." She began removing the hoodie, but Austin stopped her, placing the hood over her brown-topped head.

Ally smiled up at her now soaked friend. "Thanks, Austin."

The pair decided upon heading back to Sonic Boom. They turned on the TV and heard their story on the news, pictures of their companions above their names occupying the screen.

"Two fifteen years olds went missing in Miami this afternoon. They where last seen at the local Burger King. No clues to their whereabouts have been collected. We'll have more on that later tonight."

"Austin, what if we don't find them?"

"Don't think like that. They'll turn up." Just then, Ally's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Allison Dawson?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Officer Goodfeather of the Miami Police Department. We may have a clue to finding your friends. A coin with your friend's name on it was found outside an abandoned house. We're thinking of a strategy before entering."

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Ally exclaimed, mouthing the words 'They think they found them' to Austin.

"We still don't know if they're in there. There's not much light and the sun is setting." Then Officer Goodfeather began talking to someone outside of the conversation. "What's that? There's- well, how many? Five? Okay, they're outnumbered."

"What's going on?"

"Miss Dawson, I believe we've found your friends."

**Well, there's the twentieth chapter. Great scott! I like saying great scott. Well, I'm almost done with this story. Then I'll be focusing on Keep You With Me (which probably won't be long.) BTW, isn't Goodfeather an awesome name? I quite like that name.:3**

**Also, I have some big news but I'm not explaining it again, so you can read about that in the most recent chapter of my story Keep You With Me. And chapter 4 will explain my recent absence :)**


End file.
